


Selfish

by larvitar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, makeouts but not really too much in detail, mentions of others - Freeform, woah boy enough with the projecting there larvitar o pal o buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larvitar/pseuds/larvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Kanaya Maryam, it's your 8th grade dance, some Britney Spears song is playing, and you can't breathe because of the girl you've pined over for ages is too beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

_This is something out of a fanfiction,_ you say in your head, but it comes out of your mouth and Karkat replies.

"No shit, Kanaya." Karkat, of course, is your best friend and you two regularly bond over your enormous gay crushes. Karkat is bi, but it's quite obvious you are not a fan of most boys. Especially Eridan Ampora, who is sulking in a corner by himself while he glares at Feferi Peixes, who is dancing with Sollux Captor. You're pretty sure Eridan would get a fedora and browse Reddit if he could, but you're also pretty sure he doesn't know what those things are. You believe, according to some of your conclusions and mapping garbage on social media, he is active on MySpace. Before your thoughts can drone about Eridan's social media whereabouts, Karkat's voice snaps you out of it. (Good riddance, anyway.)

"Kanaya, I know you're rambling in your head again about some useless bullshit like what brand of perfume Rose has on or if Dave is secretly hiding one eye." You huff. "Incorrect. I was thinking about Eridan's social media preferences." Karkat glares and rolls his eyes. "Fascinating."

You are fairly certain you have not addressed the case in point. What is the case in point? Well, the beauty that is Rose Lalonde. You were uncertain she could become more beautiful, but she pulled it off.

Rose is dressed in a yellow-orange dress that cuts a little below her knees. The fabric on the ends of the dress is a deep orange. On one side on her shoulder, the strap is thicker and orange. It compliments her curvy figure very well, and the bright colors work along with her dark skin. You, yourself, are not wearing a dress which everyone took as a surprise. You are wearing a black suit jacket and black pants, as well as black Oxfords (they're your moms). Under your jacket is a deep green dress shirt that makes it so there's a bit of the sleeves of green along with the black sleeves of the suit jacket. You are also wearing eyeliner sharper than your nails, also painted green. It's worth mentioning that your lipstick is green and hers is black. Green and black go nicely together, which was a conclusion you formed earlier but has only been further confirmed. 

The Britney Spears song is finally registering in your head and is no longer background noise. 

* * *

 

_Tonight I'm gonna be a little selfish_

_Be a little selfish_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Tonight I'm gonna be a little selfish_

 

You decide to take Britney's words of wisdom. You think you should indulge yourself in some makeouts with a hot girl tonight. Who was the last girl? Vriska Serket. She's disgusting and the worst, but also hot and not completely terrible sometimes? You don't understand that girl really well.

Before you know it, Rose is leaning against the table of refreshments and Karkat has vanished to be with Dave. You do a quick fact check, and yes, Karkat is  _definitely_ getting some sloppy makeouts tonight. You feel a maternal feeling in your gut, and then you turn to face Rose.

_Wow._ Holy shit, you are gay and Rose looks even better up close.

"Spacing out again, huh?" There is something more she means then just asking you if you spaced out. Is she...  _flirting_ with you? You quickly scan your mind for reference. The answer is most likely. 

"I do suppose." You answer, and you look down as you drum your jade green nails on the solo cup filled with a punch.

Rose leans closer to you. "What do you say we get out of here, maybe go to my house? The dance is almost over anyway." She was correct. It was 8:45, meaning the dance would end in 15 minutes. The DJ, who you are pretty sure is Dave's bro/dad/parental guardian will be playing his last song in approximately 11 minutes, and then everyone will dance wildly to Tik Tok, as the lights come on and everybody exits in disappointment but also in happiness.

It's not awkward to walk out of a dance 15, now 10 minutes early with the girl who you're crushing on. You're pretty sure of this fact. You and Rose have actually became friends over the years, but you're pretty sure you have a spark.

That's why, making out with the girl of your dreams on her bed as her alcoholic mom sleeps on the couch after your 8th grade dance is truly magical.

And to be honest, you wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
